Dancing? Me?
by BooklovingDancer
Summary: Ginny is a dancer, but doesn't want anyone to know except for her family. Things were going according to plans for her until she became close with Harry, and he realized that something was up with her. T for the future.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters ! J.K. Rowling does, but I wish I did!

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!

"5-6-7-8, Pop that chest now down, down, With shoulders! Shake your hips left right now step aerial! Land in an arabesque t go straight into a tilt! Keep up the energy ladies! Pretend it's a performance! Keep shaking your butt!" My dance teacher kept shouting out corrections. It was hard to remember them all! I always get tired after an hour of dance class, but I usually dance for at least several hours a night so I'm always dieing by the end. I love it though; I wouldn't trade these hours of dance for anything in the world!

I am really thankful that I get to dance! Everyone in my family is a wizard including myself, so it's hard to get out to my studio most days of the week. I started dancing when I was 3 because my parents wanted me to be with girls my age for a change, rather then boys older then me. My parents didn't expect me to fall in love with dance; they just made me take it or the social aspect. I did though, and they would never make me quit something that I love. At Hogwarts nobody knows where I go off to at night, they just think I go to bed early. All my friends think it's really strange how I'm still tired the next day after I get so much sleep the days (and weeks and months) before.

My friends aren't really observant though. They don't notice how I'm only at Quiditch practice on the days I don't have dance they don't notice how they rarely see me on the weekends. I find it really funny actually how few details they notice. I always do all these dance throughout school. For example I always mark my dances and you can tell it's to a routine. It would be quite easy for them to piece one and two together if they were actually observant.

All the signs are there that I take dance class. First of all I always mark my dances in the halls. Secondly, I like to do kicks and leaps wherever I can. Third, I am never around. Fourth, I'm always tired after I supposedly get a lot of sleep. Fifth, I have the muscles o a dancer and I'm really skinny even though I eat ssooooo much! I have 5 things that could easily point someone in the direction that I dance; yet they never notice.

That all changes once I get close to Harry. I always figured Harry was observant. That's just what his aura gives off. Anyway he always dropped hints that made me wonder if he knew I was a dancer. I at first thought maybe Ron told him, and then I realized how Ron was totally oblivious to it. If he told Harry, he would be a little less oblivious. Ron really his unobservant, if he didn't already know I danced he probably would be like the rest of my friends.

I don't know why Harry didn't come right out and say that he knew I danced. Maybe he was unsure of himself. Maybe he thought I wouldn't keep such an important part of my life from everyone I trust and love Maybe he though I would share it if I got to go off of Hogwarts ground everyday. Maybe he wasn't even dropping hints about me dancing and it was just my imagination.

Any of those thoughts could be true. I highly doubted though it was the last one though. What he was saying was a little too direct to be the last one though…

"Ginny, Ginny!" My dance teacher screamed after me and kept snapping her fingers to get me to pay attention. "You stopped dancing for the last minute of the song! Do you have a reason! Please don't tell me it's because you're tired or you don't remember. Though I'd rather have one of those then it being because you didn't feel like it. Truthfully I don't want to be any of those. Even more truthfully I don't even care about your excuse and just wish that you didn't stop dancing, but now since the later happened I want to know your excuse!" Boy was she furious. I better not tell her it was because I was thinking. I've done this before in another class, with another teacher, and I told her it was because I was thinking about something ad she freaked out at me. "Ginny I'm waiting for your answer, and the rest of the class if waiting to start dancing again!"

"Well I'm not feeling to good. I have a terrible migraine."

"I'm still upset with you, and paranoid you're going to disrupt this class aging so you can leave now. I want to see you back here tomorrow whether you have a migraine or not. If you do have a migraine we'll discuss what to do then. Do you understand? I want to see you in your dancewear either way!" I could tell she was still agitated.

"Thank you Miss. Crystal."  
>"I hope you can dance tomorrow!" I can tell she was still upset I stopped dancing but was starting to go home. I was glad I got to leave early. I have a huge potions essay due tomorrow and all I have so far is my title. Then when I finish that I have time to think about what Harry has been telling me.<p>

I don't know if I want Harry to know that I dance, or not. It would be really cool if he could know about something so important in my life. I am itching for someone besides my family to know how dedicated I am to dance, and what it means to me.

The way I normally get back to Hogwarts is that my mom picks me up and we drive home. It takes a while to get home so I try to work on my homework. When we get home I quickly grab something to eat and then floo to Dumbledore's office. Today was different though because I basically got kicked out of class.

All of my friends in the lobby were wondering why I left. I explained that I had a migraine and they all told me how they hoped I felt better. It is nice how I have muggle friend, and they are even better then my wizard friends. Magic really doesn't determine what kind of person you are. I really don't understand how nobody understands that, and thinking that makes us blood traitors. Muggles are just like wizards, they just aren't magical. If thinking like that makes me a blood traitor, I am proud to say I am one.

I don't even care if it makes me a blood traitor to know what they do to get around without magic. When you're not dancing everyone talks, and when they talk you pick up things. Like they can connect with people through something called phones. You can have a landline one or a cellular one. Most of my friends have cellular phones. I don't know what the difference is between the two phones but apparently there is a difference. You can reach the same people on both of them though. In order to reach them the receiving side needs to have one to.

I don't know much more about them, but I do get the basic jest of what they do. I understand enough to know that I can't reach my house because we don't have one. Which means there is no way to contact my mom to let her know to pick me up. There is something else that muggles have to get me where I need to go, and a phone can get it for me. I know what cars are, but they have a type of car called a taxi. Taxis can take people where you need to go and you pay the driver afterwards. It is really amazing to watch muggles fend without magic.

So anyway I called up a taxi company on a cellular phone and they came to pick me up 5 minutes later. On the ride home I couldn't do my essay or any other homework because he would most likely find it strange for someone to be doing something that has unnatural concepts and mentions magic so often. I don't understand how they know exactly how much to charge, but twenty minutes later I was home and he said it costed 15.75 pounds. Luckily I bring 20 muggle pounds with me everywhere I go incase something like this happens.

When I walked inside my mom was pleasantly surprised to see me so early.

"Hi Ginny" she called out to me pleasantly, "Why are you home so early?"

"Well, I have a migraine and stopped dancing so she told me to go home. One reason I have a migraine is because I have a potions essay due tomorrow." She knows how bad I am in potions and how busy I am. She also probably knows how I probably didn't start it yet. I went over to the fireplace, she handed me an apple and I flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Hello Ginny"

"Hi Dumbledore!"

"Why are you back so early?"

"I have a migraine and have a lot of homework"

"Well I'll let you get to your common room to work on it. See you later!"

"See you later!"

When I was outside of the fat lady's portrait Harry came running up out of nowhere. He came up behind me covered my eyes with his hands and all in all scared the rap out of me. He made a comment, which gave me a feeling he knew where I was. I could just be paranoid though. We walked into the common room together and I dumped out all my books. I am one of the few people that have a homework assignment book, and mine has a picture of a dancer on it. I is just a really pretty jump, so I could easily say I saw it and thought it was pretty. It actually was me but it was a contrast picture, and the picture was black and the background was white. It filled me with joy to be able to have at least one picture of my passion somewhere visible in Hogwarts. I have a bunch of me hidden in my drawers.

Luckily I have my excuse for it because Harry asked why I had a picture of it on my book. I told him because I thought it was pretty.

"I'm sure that is the only reason." This is one of those comments that gets me paranoid that he knows that dance is such a passion of mine. Don't I have a right to be paranoid!

"You're right that is the only reason." I decided not to ask if he was being sarcastic and just go along with it.

"Have you ever tried to do it?" I'm glad I went along with it! I swear he knows I dance! I really am hoping he doesn't!

Authors note: I hope you liked it! This is my first fan fiction! Please read and review. I will add more, no doubt about it! I love writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I might have once or twice, but if I included a piece of dance vocabulary you don't understand you can tell me and I will explain it. If you want my chapters longer too, let me know!


End file.
